


only one

by thoughtsofher



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxyred, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2 | Youth With You 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pining, jealous keran, mentions of other qcyn2 girls, minor one-sided kexin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofher/pseuds/thoughtsofher
Summary: university students kefan go to a party
Relationships: Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	only one

Keran is standing alone in the corner of a crowded room. Half-empty bottle of beer in her left hand, holding her phone and scrolling through her messages with her other one. The music is entirely too loud but she doesn’t really mind at this point.

It’s been fifteen minutes since Lin Fan went to get another drink. Currently she was nowhere to be seen. Keran knew she had probably just bumped into someone she knew, which would be half the university, but it didn’t make her feel less bitter. Mostly because she had dressed up. Put in extra effort to make herself look pretty. All for a girl who didn’t even notice.

"KeKe!" She hears a familiar voice squeal as they approach her.

Keran barely has the chance to turn around and catch a glimpse of her face before the smaller girl wraps her in a tight hug. She chuckled, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her ripped black skinny-jeans before returning the hug.

"Xie Keyin!" She replies enthusiastically, imitating the other girl.

Keyin laughs as they sway back and forth. Only parting when three other girls make their way towards them. She greets the two she knows as Yu Yan and Jiaqi, before walking over and pulling Yuxin into a hug. The shorter girl immediately opens her arms and welcome her with a warm smile.

 _At least_ **someone** is _happy to see her_.

"Thank god you guys are here, I could barely stand being here any longer." Keran sighs dramatically.

"I thought you arrived with Lin Fan?" Yu Yan raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, where is she?" Jiaqi asks.

Keran just shrugs in response, looking around. Her smile falters once she spots her. Lin Fan is standing with a small group of other girls. One of them she recognized as Ge Xinyi. The sight makes her stomach drop. The two girls are holding each other, Lin Fan’s arms around her waist and a hand supporting her back. Keeping her close. Too close. Xinyi holds on to Lin Fan’s bicep. Keran doesn’t like how they seem to be in their own little bubble. Laughing and leaning in close to talk to each other over the loud music.

Keran knew they were friends, and she had no problem with it. She just never realized they were **that** close.

She doesn’t notice her jaw clenching or that she started picking at her fingers nervously until Yuxin grabs her hand to make it stop.

Yuxin and Keyin were the only ones who knew about her crush. They pretty much knew before she even did. She had lost count of all the sleepless nights they had spent together recently. Talking, going out past midnight and pretending the rest of the world simply didn’t exist, just to get each other’s mind off all the bad stuff. Keran didn’t know where she would be without them.

She wouldn’t be surprised if their other friends knew about her feelings for Lin Fan as well. They always commented on how they always acted like a couple, after all.

"It’s a really shitty situation to be in. Trust me, I know. But try to forget about her for a while." Yuxin’s thumb softly rubs over Keran’s knuckles. Keran squeezes her hand. It’s somewhat calming. She finally drags her gaze away from Lin Fan, moving to rest her head on Yuxin’s shoulder instead. A small pout forming on her lips.

"Let’s have fun." Keyin chimes in, patting Keran’s head.

She’s starting to realize she has no valid reason to be mad. It’s her fault for catching feelings. Lin Fan wasn’t her girlfriend.

"Yeah, fuck this." She mumbles, chugging the rest of her beer.

"Let’s get wasted!"

-

A few drinks later Keran is completely gone. Her head is spinning just a little, her legs a little wobbly as she walks. But she feels happy. Especially after clinging onto Yuxin the whole night, demanding attention. Lin Fan was completely out of her thoughts for the time being. Or so she convinced herself.

The small group had made their way into the middle of the room where people were dancing, joining the small crowd. Keran was finally able to let herself go. Swaying her hips and moving to the beat. She didn’t care that Yuxin eventually ended up on a couch somewhere with some red-haired girl they met earlier. After a whole lot of convincing from all four of them, of course. She was pretty sure her name was Xueer, but honestly she couldn’t remember right now. Yu Yan and Jiaqi lost her in the crowd some time ago. And she’s sure Keyin had gone to the bathroom. Or something.

All she can hear is music. Paying little to no attention to her surroundings as she dances. As if she has nothing to worry about, absolutely no care in the world. It’s numbing in a way.

She notices someone stepping up behind her. Careful hands landing on her hips. Keran can’t help but smile, thriving from the attention. She lets herself lean back against the other girl, who seems to be just slightly taller than her. Maybe the temporary company of a stranger would be good for her.

Though her body tenses up when she glances at her hands, noticing the small butterfly tattoo on her middle finger. The girl rests her chin on Keran’s shoulder.

"Hi." Lin Fan says quietly, just loud enough for Keran to hear. Keran is quick to sense something isn’t right with her mood. And she absolutely hated it when Lin Fan wasn’t happy. But she doesn’t want to let her off so easy this time. She didn’t forget about her and Xinyi.

"Don’t you have some other girl you should be dancing with?" Keran asked, a hint of spite in her voice. It comes out a little meaner than intended.

"No, I’m right where I want to be."

Something inside Keran refused to believe that.

"I’m sorry for leaving you earlier. I didn’t realize I had been gone for so long. And then I couldn’t find you-" Lin Fan tried apologizing.

"Shut up." Keran interrupts her, finally turning around in her arms. But she doesn’t pull away. Instead, Keran’s arms slide around Lin Fan’s neck. Stepping closer.

She lets herself be selfish.

"Dance with me."

As if on cue, a slower song started playing. Not exactly what Keran had in mind when she asked Lin Fan to dance with her, but she wasn’t going to back out. Why miss out on the opportunity to slowdance with her?

Lin Fan wraps her arms around Keran’s waist, enveloping her, with one of her hands on her lower back. Keran lets her take the lead. Maybe she steps on Lin Fan’s feet a few times. A little too intoxicated to control the timing of her steps. Not that Lin Fan is very stable herself. They end up just swaying together.

"Keyin found me. Told me you were upset and we should talk."

 _Keyin? Of course_.

Keran rests her head on Lin Fan’s shoulder, not wanting to show her face.

"I’m not upset." Keran lies. She really doesn’t want to have this conversation. Lin Fan is quiet, a sign that she doesn’t believe her but won’t say anything about it. Usually she’d call her out on her bullshit, but something felt sensitive about the whole situation. She can only assume Lin Fan thought the same.

Despite the situation, Keran catches herself enjoying being like this with Lin Fan. Being held so close and careful. Nose buried in her neck, breathing in her scent. Her fingers mindlessly playing with her brown strands of hair. She wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

"I was really looking forward to tonight. I missed you."

Lin Fan sighs. "I know, I’m sorry."

They hadn’t seen each other for a while. Finals and work on the side taking up almost all their time. And whenever there was time, something always seemed to come up. Lin Fan hanging out with her new group of friends. Keran making excuses to not come with them, knowing she’d feel out of place.

"For what it’s worth, I really missed you too. It doesn’t feel right not seeing you every day." Lin Fan chuckles sadly.

Keran’s heart feels heavy in her chest. The last thing she needs is to think about all the time spent with Lin Fan before this whole mess. Almost every day Lin Fan would come over between classes just to take naps with the other girl. And sometimes she would show up late at night just to cook Keran a proper meal, because she knows she has a bad habit of overworking herself and won’t take proper care of herself during those times. Her loud laugh, her warm hugs, her positive and loving energy. She missed it all so much.

She knows she has fallen too hard.

Suddenly there’s wetness on her cheeks, and her throat feels tight. _Damn it, why is she crying?_ In a panic she quickly wipes away the tears that had fallen from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. Hoping Lin Fan wouldn’t notice.

"I don’t feel so good." Keran mumbles, closing her eyes and burying her face in the crook of Lin Fan’s neck.

"Come on," Lin Fan gently pats her back. "Let’s get you somewhere quiet."

Lin Fan’s arms slide off of her waist, just to grab a hold of her hand instead. Intertwining their fingers. Their hands fit so well together, Keran thinks. As if they’re sculpted that way. Not meant to be separated. She leads Keran away from the crowd in search of a more quiet space. The two make their way up some stairs before finally finding an empty bedroom. Lin Fan closes the door behind them.

Keran leans against the door with a heavy sigh. It’s already so much quieter, giving her the much needed time and room she needs to collect herself. Except her thoughts won’t make any sense. Everything in her head is all over the place.

She looks over at Lin Fan, just watching as she slowly wanders around the room. Giving her space. She looks good. Extremely good. As if she had dressed up to impress someone as well. Keran wonders who the lucky girl might be. Maybe Lingzi? Lin Fan had expressed she thought she was pretty before. She even treats her different. More gently with this type of fondness in her eyes. Or maybe it was Xinyi? For obvious reasons.

There are so many things she would love to get off her chest right now. Then she realizes they are alone. They are drunk. And she **can**.

"I don’t get it."

"Hm?" Lin Fan hums. She almost changes the subject when Lin Fan’s attention is back on her.

"Why...do you always have to flirt with everyone when I’m right here?"

"Oh, uh, do I? I’ll try not to?"

"No, you’re not listening." Keran whines.

Lin Fan looks at her with a puzzled expression. Clearly not getting the point.

"Why do you keep flirting with other girls when you have me?"

One could see the cogs turning in Lin Fan’s brain, slowly starting to understand what Keran was trying to tell her. She would’ve laughed if the current situation didn’t feel so overwhelming. The alcohol in her system is making it harder to hide and take control of her emotions.

"What? You mean? You?" Lin Fan stammers.

Keran rolls her eyes, standing up straight from where she leaned against the door. _How can she be so oblivious when she’s the one constantly flirting with girls?_

"What I’m trying to say is," She takes a few slow steps towards Lin Fan.

"You can have me right now if you just make a move."

They just look at each other for a moment. Tension building. And Keran feels scared she might have been too forward. Maybe this is a bad idea. Still, it doesn’t stop her from talking.

"Unless you want to go back to Xinyi?"

Fortunately, that is all it takes for Lin Fan to finally do something. A few quick steps and Lin Fan is cupping Keran’s cheeks, crashing their lips together. Keran stumbles backwards, gasping when her back hits the wall.

"Sorry." Lin Fan mumbles against her lips.

"Don’t be." Keran barely whispers.

Their first kiss is messy, teeth clashing from rushing into each other, but they slowly manage to find a rhythm. Keran’s hand clutches the back of Lin Fan’s shirt, pulling her as close as she possibly can. Their bodies flush against each other. Lin Fan has her pushed against the wall, which, honestly, is really fucking hot.

Gently she bites down on Lin Fan’s bottom lip. Earning a low groan from her.

Keran uses the small amount of strength she has left to push Lin Fan, backing her up. Keran gently pushes the other girl down to sit on the bed. Letting her own jacket fall off her shoulders and onto the floor before sliding into her lap. Straddling her. Lin Fan rests her hands on her thighs, gently squeezing them.

"You look so damn good tonight." Lin Fan says in awe.

"Well, yeah, I was trying."

"What, to impress me?" Lin Fan teases, grinning at her.

"Yes, actually." Keran says bluntly, Lin Fan actually looking surprised. "Hasn’t exactly been easy trying to win your attention."

Lin Fan only huffs, shaking her head.

"You’re the only one I have eyes for, Keran."

It feels like her whole body lights on fire when Lin Fan touches her skin. Keran’s tight cropped top giving her perfect access to grab her narrow waist. Shivers run down her spine when Lin Fan’s lips meet her neck. Her eyes flutter closed, starting to feel dizzy. Not sure if it’s the alcohol or the effect Lin Fan is having on her.

Lin Fan trails light kisses down her throat. Stopping to bite and suck on certain spots, leaving purpley-red marks on her delicate skin. Keran lets out a shaky breath, an embarrassed blush spreading across her face when a low moan escapes her lips. Lin Fan nuzzles her jaw, giggling quietly.

"Don’t be shy." She whispers by her ear.

Keran’s hands lay flat against Lin Fan’s chest. Slowly sliding up to the collar of her shirt. Their eyes finally meet again, and the realization of what just happened slowly sets in. She takes a moment to just look at Lin Fan. _Really_ look at her. Her eyes are half-lidded, staring right into Keran. Her cheeks painted a soft pink color from the heat. There is a hint of adoration in the way she smiles so sweetly at her. It’s love and lust all at once. And Keran swoons.

She leans in, capturing Lin Fan’s lips in a deep kiss.

Lin Fan tastes almost as sweet as she looks. As expected. She tries to memorize every little detail about her. How good her lips feel against her own. The way Lin Fan will occasionally smile against her. Her hands roaming her slim body, exploring every inch of her. Because something in her is so worried this might be the first _and_ last time getting to kiss her. And Lin Fan is dangerously good at it.

A tongue pokes out, licking Keran’s bottom lip. She parts her lips for her. And suddenly they’re making out. Keran’s fingers start unbuttoning the other girl’s shirt. Once it’s unbuttoned Lin Fan shrugs her shirt off, then throws it to the floor. Keran pulls away to do the same thing. Pulling her top over her head. She raises an eyebrow when she sees Lin Fan biting her lip while shamelessly looking over her body.

"You’re acting like you’ve never seen me shirtless before."

Her fingertips trace along her arms, eyeing Keran’s tattoos.

"You do realize your body is absolutely insane, right? How am I supposed to look away?"

Keran playfully rolls her eyes at her before reaching behind her back. She’s about to unhook her own bra when the bedroom door suddenly flies open. They both freeze.

"Oh shit." Yu Yan laughs.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Jiaqi giggles by her side, turning around and getting ready to leave immediately.

"Good to see you guys made up, but lock the door next time! We don’t want to see you fucking!" Yu Yan warns them before Jiaqi finally drags her away and the door shuts.

The interaction goes by so quickly that they both need a moment to catch up. Keran groans, hiding her face in her hands. Lin Fan has the audacity to laugh at her. And it’s one of her loud laughs. The kind to always make Keran’s heart flutter and bring a smile to every face.

"Why are you laughing?" Keran whines, lightly hitting her arm. "They’re never going to let me live this down."

She tries to stay annoyed at Lin Fan, she really does, but her laugh is so infectious. Keran’s lips break into a small smile, giggling along with Lin Fan. Their laughs eventually fade out into comfortable silence. Keran rests their foreheads together.

"Let’s not do this right now." Lin Fan says so quietly, almost whispering. Keran looking confused at her.

"I want to do everything right with you from now on." Her hands rub her sides.

 _Oh_.

"Is this your way of telling me you don’t _just_ want to hook up with me?" Keran teases. Although anticipating her answer is making her more nervous by the second. She knows they can’t go back to normal after this. There’s no way they can remain "just friends" without complications. Yet she still doesn’t know how the other girl truly feels about her.

"Are you kidding me?"

She snaps out of her thoughts then. Lin Fan’s expression softens, knowing Keran is taking this seriously. They’re both nervous. But Lin Fan doesn’t struggle with her words this time.

"Lu Keran, I am so in love with you." She speaks straight from her heart.

Keran just looks at her for a while. Trying her best to process what she has just been told. It was entirely possible Lin Fan liked her back, but _in love_?

She feels her eyes tearing up. _Fuck_. Keran ducks her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Yet drops of water still decide to betray her, dropping from her eyelashes. Months of suppressing her feelings for the sake of their friendship finally catches up to her.

"Wait, no, please don’t cry." Lin Fan laughs nervously. Her hands reach up to gently wipe away her tears, kissing some of them away from her cheeks. Keran can’t help but laugh through her tears, thinking it’s such a dumb situation to find herself in.

"Don’t you dare tell anyone I cried half-naked on top of you when you confessed to me." Keran warns her.

"Don’t worry, it will be our secret." Lin Fan grins.

Lin Fan holds up her pinky finger. Keran smiles, locking their fingers together in a promise. They both giggle. 

"Let’s get out of here." Lin Fan suggests, patting her thigh.

Keran nods in agreement, then moves off her lap. The two collect their clothes and get dressed in silence. Keran turns to a mirror to fix her hair and make sure her makeup isn’t totally ruined. It’s almost impossible to ignore the small bruises on her neck. Lin Fan clearly didn’t care to leave them somewhere more secretive. But, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the look of them.

Speaking of Lin Fan, she turns to her when she notices the other girl is waiting for her. _How long has she been staring at her?_ Lin Fan smiles at her, reaching her hand out for her. Keran takes it.

They walk out hand in hand, making their way back to the party downstairs.

Lin Fan decides she should say goodbye to her friends before they leave. Keran just nods, seeing some of Lin Fan’s friends approach them as they’re walking down the stairs. Keran stops on the last step, standing just slightly taller than Lin Fan.

"FanFan." She says. The other girl turns around and looks up at her.

Keran smiles, leaning in to peck her lips tenderly for everyone to see. Maybe she does it on purpose, to get a point across to certain people, but no one needs to know that.

"I love you too." She whispers against her lips. Leaving a flustered Lin Fan behind as she leaves the party.


End file.
